Quest for Camelot Wiki
Welcome to the Quest for Camelot Wiki Quest for Camelot (released in the United Kingdom as The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot) is a 1998 American animated musical fantasy film from Warner Bros. The film is about a spirited teenage girl named Kayley who wants to be a knight of the Round Table in Camelot like her father Sir Lionel, and her companion, a blind young man named Garrett who lives in solitude and their quest to find Excalibur. Together the two face a Forbidden Forest, dragons big and small and the evil Lord Ruber, who is determined to take both Excalibur and Camelot for his own. With a subtle Celtic/Scottish feel to it, this charming film has delighted viewers both young and old for years. Description Young Kayley and her mother Lady Julianna see her father Sir Lionel off to Camelot for a meeting with King Arthur and his knights of the Round Table, Kayley. raised on her father's stories, expresses the desire to become a knight, and Lionel promises her a trip to the kingdom someday. However, a dark-hearted knight named Ruber becomes upset at his share of the land's divisions and attacks King Arthur to usurp him. The knights repel Ruber's attack, but Lionel, who was first to leap to Arthur's defence is killed. Arthur however defeats Ruber with his sword Excalibur, and the evil knight vows his return and vengeance as he flees. Despite her father's death, Kayley grows into an adventurous young woman, dreaming of her chance to prove herself and become a knight like her father. These ambitions are much to her mother's chagrin, who believes it to be too dangerous for her erstwhile daughter. Ten years after Sir Lionel's death, a Griffin breaks into Camelot and steals Arthur's sword, leaving the king injured. Subsequently the griffin is attacked by Merlin's silver-winged falcon named Ayden, causing him to lose the sword in the Forbidden Forest as he escapes. That night, Ruber returns and kidnaps Lady Julianna and Kayley from their home, plotting to use them to sneak into Camelot and overthrow Arthur. By using a magic potion which combines his allies (and a chicken dubbed Bladebeak as a demonstration) with various weapons and instruments of destruction, Ruber constructs an army of monstrous creatures for himself. Kayley manages to escape at her mother's urging in a moment of distraction and goes to the Forbidden Forest in search of Excalibur. Bladebeak, the unfortunate axe-chicken is ordered along with two metal minions to follow her and report her location to Ruber. While trying to outrun Bladebeak and the minions, Kayley encounters Garrett, a blind hermit. The sightless young man has learned the ways of the forest and survives with ease, with the assistance of Ayden, the silver winged falcon that belongs to Arthur's wizard adviser, Merlin. Garrett and Ayden use their system of 'call and respond' to defeat the minions temporarily, while Kayley frees herself from a ruined fishing net. Despite his initial objections, Garrett allows Kayley to help him recover Excalibur. Despite his insistence that he and Ayden work alone, Garrett cannot resist the quest Kayley puts before him. Her incessant chattering and occasion lack of spatial awareness grates on the blind hermit's nerves, but he follows her nonetheless. Coming across Dragon Country, the pair meet a conjoined twin dragon; the sophisticated and intelligent Devon, and the crude but loyal Cornwall who are bullied by the other dragons due to their smaller size and their inability to spit fire or fly. The two dragons, despite being quite literally stuck together, seem completely distasteful of one another and cannot agree on a single thing. With Devon and Cornwall's help, they manage to escape a dragon attack and a chase by Ruber, who has caught up to them through the forest. Over the course of their adventure, Kayley inspires Garrett to rise above his pain from the past when she mentions Sir Lionel and stirs his old memories. Garrett tells her that long ago, he was accidentally blinded by horse in a fire at Camelot. It was Sir Lionel however who continued to train him as a knight, despite outside objections that Garrett was no longer capable. Soon the rag-tag group comes across the scabbard of Excalibur along with a set of enormous footprints. Kayley's insistence on blaming Garrett for their stopping the night before and possibly missing their chance at the sword causes Garrett to miss a key signal from Ayden, and he is badly grazed in the side by an arrow from Ruber. Ruber and his party are delayed by moving trees baited by Kayley, allowing the pair to escape. While tending to Garrett's wound, Kayley is remorseful of her earlier scolding and distraction of Garrett, blaming herself for his having missed Ayden's signal. Garrett immediately forgives her though, and the pair develop an attraction toward one another as the magic of the forest heals him. Trailing Excalibur to a giant ogre known as Uncle Yorik who is using it as a tooth pick, they manage to reach down from the ledge to where the sword is by forming a hand-to-foot chain. They are nearly interrupted by Ruber and his minions, but the ogre awakens and squashes the pursuers, yet again delaying Ruber's attempts to overtake them. Exiting the forest with Excalibur, Garrett gives it to Kayley to return to King Arthur herself, as he no longer feeling a part of that world. He returns forlornly to the forest with Ayden, and Kayley looks sadly back at him before pressing on with the two dragons. Unfortunately, Kayley is captured moments later outside the Forbidden Forest by Ruber and his thugs, who were lying in wait. Devon and Cornwall, who managed to escape notice, rush back and inform Garrett of these events. Suddenly regaining his motivation, Garrett and the dragons discover that they can in fact use their puny wings to fly when they work together, and they rush to rescue Kayley. Meanwhile, Ruber uses the potion to meld Excalibur to his own arm, and uses Kayley's life as a bargaining chip, forcing Lady Julianna to gain them entry to Camelot. However, Kayley frees herself (with the help of Bladebeak) to warn the knights of Camelot and a fight breaks out. Realizing that King Arthur is still trapped inside the now sealed-off castle with Ruber, she attempts to use the scafolding to get inside. She is blocked and nearly forced over the castle walls by minions, but Garrett, Devon and Cornwall arrive and assist, Cornwall and Devon finally learning to work together find out how to fly and quickly turn the tide of the battle in their favor. The two of them even manage to rescue Ayden from Ruber's griffin in a mid-air battle. Ruber, who has barricaded himself inside the castle tries to kill the still-injured Arthur. He is interrupted by Kayley, who swings down on a plank of heavy wood, knocking Ruber through the window and away from the king. Ruber pursues Kayley through the courtyard of the Sword and the Stone, but Garrett attempts to intervene. Without Ayden to help him though, Garrett loses his wooden staff and is quickly overpowered by Ruber. Working together, Kayley and Garrett manage to kill Ruber by tricking him into stabbing the sword into the stone from which it was pulled. The conflict of magic destroys Ruber, disintegrating him, and heals those injured in the fight as well as returning Ruber's minions and Bladebeak to normal. Cornwall and Devon are separated, but decide to rejoin in their reignited friendship. Afterward, King Arthur realizes that the strength of his kingdom is not in the strength of its king alone, but the strength of its people. In the aftermath, King Arthur knights both Kayley and Garrett for their valor. Before the ceremony, Lady Julianna gives Kayley her father Sir Lionel's shield to carry with her. Afterward, Kayley and Garrett dance at their knighting ceremony and share their first kiss, which signifies at a strong and close blossoming romantic relationship. They then ride off together into the hills on a horse with "Just Knighted" as a sign on the back. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse